The objective of the project is to improve patient care and facilitate cancer research by the use of an information system for the collection, storage, and display of clinical information. A prototype system, the Cancer Data Management System (CDMS), has been developed in the medical oncology clinic at University Hospital. This system produces a computer-generated paper medical record which is used as the only record for patient care and research. The record contains computers reports covering demographic information, oncology and general medical history, protocol-specific flow sheets, hospitalization reports, and patient data summaries. Interval (visit) information is collected on customized computer-generated forms, the content of which is defined by rules of good patient care. Before parenteral therapy is given in the clinic, the proposed drug doses are checked by an interactive program to check for dosage errors. During the clinic visit, the computer prints a check-off order form which lists tests and procedures required in the interval before the next clinic visit along with their "due dates." The goals of the proposed project are to enhance the CDMS in medical oncology by extending protocol decision-making support and by developing an inpatient medical oncology version. To complement and extend the current system, modules for radiation oncology and a community-based clinical trail program in surgical oncology will be developed. Of major importance, an evaluation program will assess the impact of each module on the quality of patient care and clinical research.